In A New Light
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: When Harry leaves Privet Drive for good. Dudley looks back on his life and realises that his life wasn't fun as people claim it to be.
1. Chapter 1

This my first Harry Potter fic!

**This is dudleys point of view about his life and finally comes to realises how horrible he has been to Harry.**

* * *

I still remember the day he, my cousin, the freak left our house for good to live with those so called wizards the weasels? weaseys? whatever.

My parents as you can tell were very happy to have the devil leave their house, they were dancing around the table in the living room.

I should be glad that he has left, disappeared from my life. I mean this is what I have waited for the past 17 years of my life!

And yet...

Why am I sad?

Why can't I be cheerful like my parents?

Why do i have a expression on my face i can't even describe?

I should be happy! I have friends and my other relatives whenever i see them. i can get anything i want. I have parents that loves me. I have everything that Harry wants.

I came to a pause.

Why is it that what is said sounds cruel?

Even though it the truth, I have everything a kids desires and wants...but have I?

Now that i think about it.

Ever since i was young, i thought everything was normal. My parents told me abuse was ok if a child is naughty...but was Harry ever naughty?

Ever since I was 4 I've seen Harry cook, do chores for at least 8 hours a day...no breaks, he was starved, never allowed out anywhere with us, never had any presents, never had any friends, never was loved.

He was beaten, punched, kicked, shouted at everyday. Forced to work in warm and cold weathers. He was like a slave really.

The opposite of me.

But...does that make it right?

Does that make it right to hurt him?

Is it right to treated him differently?

In my years of being with him now I realised how nasty and horrible I was to him.

I was allowed to bully him, teased him, call him a freak, make sure he didn't have any friends. Make him to be a total outcast.

My parents didn't stop me from doing all these things to Harry.

Coming down to sources of everything.

It was my parents who made me this way.

A spoiled chubby brat who hardly had any friends. The so called friends who hang around with him because he was tough and scary.

He was a real bully picking on kids including my cousin.

But your only raised this way if your parents raised you like this.

I always beileved I was special because I heard those words everyday from my parents. My dad's sister, even some of the neighbours thought I was a good boy with proud parents.

When Harry was away in his 6th year of hogwart or as mum would say a criminal school.

My mum would talked to the neighbours going on about how Harry needs discipline, he is such a disgraceful child.

One of woman nodded listening but I can tell she disagreed with what mum was saying.

But when mum always spoke about me on how I was a honored boy with good grade, with alot of friends, friendly and kind.

It made me want to laugh.

I never understood back then as I child. But now I'm 16 I understand.

Everything is a lie.

I was never those words my mum said but if she does say those thing then...

Does she really know me at all?

I was allowed to do everything I wanted and yet my parents say the opposite of what I am.

Were they afraid of what the neighbours think?

Were they trying to be high in society?

I remember once mum telling me about how I was such an intelligent boy who could get into one the top schools.

But I knew myself I wasn't intelligent.

When mum was praised by some of the women I knew right then that some of it was for society.

Whatever I wanted my parents would get.

And when I told my friend I was bunking school they would follow.

It's like I'm the master and their the puppets.

I couldn't talk about my feelings to my parents becuase they always blamed Harry for almost everything.

Through everything that has happened in my life...was I loved?

I understand I was loved more than Harry but when I see kids playing in the parks with their families or little kids playing with sibilings.

And hearing parents saying I love you to their children.

It made me realised how different I am from everyone.

And it makes me feel lonely.

Come to think of it...I've never heard my parents say I love you in a long time.

Instead they buy me presents to confess their love for me.

But sometimes...

I would it's nice to hear it you know?

Like at the moment, it's now gone into my brain that my parents have now stopped dancing and my mum saying my name or nickname.

"Duddikins what's the matter dear? He's gone, the devils gone. You should be pleased".

Should I?

"Yeah Duddy it's just us now. Come on let's go out and will buy you whatever you want" said dad.

Why do they keep doing that?

Buying me stuff so I feel better?

"Em mum, dad I don't want anything. I'm just gonna watch TV".

I saw my parents have their mouths hanging open.

Was it such a surprise?

"W-what but Duddikins, you always buy stuff...why not now?" said his mum her voice trembling like it was a new to her.

"It's...It's him! That bloody boy! He did this to our son! With his abonimible magic he said contolling our son!" said my dad putting his hair through his short hair.

Harry this, Harry that! It can't be him he's not even here!

"Don't worry baby will save you!" said my mum reaching to hug to me.

But I took a step back.

I can never tell them my feelings becuase they wouldn't get it.

They have blamed Harry since they day he came here, so basically since I was born.

But they listen to Harry when they says it isn't his fault.

They talked to him telling him to do chores.

When it's me it's usually wait a minute let me sort out the boy then we can have a fun day together.

And that's leads them to buying stuff for me.

When I say something unusual they beileve I'm being controlled.

It makes me wonder who is the real son here?

Even though Harry has always been abused most his life because of us...he is now free.

With loads friends, a god father and a new family.

He was always a high spirited boy with a good head on his shoulders.

I can't beileve I'm going to admit this but...

I'm jealous.

I wish I was like Harry.

I wish I could erase time and apologise to Harry hoping he will forgive me after many painful memories I put him through.

I wish my parents could see me and love me for me. And not someone who is delusional.

When I step back from my mum, she was very puzzled.

"Dudley. Come we will bring the evil out of you, don't worry".

What evil...I'm fine mum.

"Mum there is nothing wrong with me. I just don't want to go shopping". I said keeping my voice on calm level.

"He must of done something to our boy because our dudley would never say something like that. He always loved shopping and being spolied by us!" shouted my dad clenching his fist.

Is that what you think?

That I loved being spoiled?

Maybe I did when I was younger because you two taught me to act like a spoiled brat and to never consider other people's feelings. Most certainly Harry.

Why can't you just listen to me for once!

"He didn't go anythiing to me! Why do you always assume he did something!" I shouted startling my parents.

"Because we love you darling. We know he put a curse on you before he left" my mum said smiling.

For pete's sake.

I hate this.

Like hell you guys love me!

"Do you really love me? Or is it just a farcade" I said coldly not caring about my emotions anymore. I've had enough.

"Of course we love you honey, your our dud-"

I stopped her. "Then why don't you two ever listen to me! You always blamed Harry for everything since as I long as I can remember. Whenever Harry does something inappropriate with his magic you always think I'm under a spell after I try and say a sentence. I can't tell you guys how I feel cause you just wouldn't understand".

"I have to play an act in front neighbours because you mum keep saying how good I am when I know it's a lie".

"You created me to be selfish, greedy, calling my cousin a freak, being a bully, spolit...is that really love?

My parents were stunned. They didn't know what to say.

I took a few breaths to keep my cool.

I waited to see if my parents would say anything.

Then my mum spoke.

"Duddikins that boy is different. He not one of us and desvered to be punished...He a filthy creature who has ruined our lives!".

Mum stopped talking holding her face in her hands.

Then dad spoke.

"Son...freaks don't belong here. We raised you like a spoilt brat to prove to him that you have everything and he is nothing".

If that is supposed to make me better...it doesn't.

But say if a letter came for me to go to to Hogwarts.

Would you both have still loved me?

Or called me freak like Harry?

"If...If I had a letter telling me to go to Hogwarts would you still love me then or call me a freak?"

My parents said nothing.

That answered my question.

They didn't care.

If they did love me that what a horrible way they have shown it to me!

I walked towards the front door when mum spoke.

"Duddikins we do love you and always. It...It's just their freaks duddy! Do you understand? We don't want you to become one those thing!".

Well I'm everything I don't wanna be so being a freak just adds to the list.

"I'm sorry mum and dad but your way of loving is wrong!".

I turned to look at my parents.

"What kind of parents causes little kids to watch other kids being abused? Making them feel like they are the enemy? Saying it's ok to bully your cousin cause he's a freak? What kind of parents do such a thing as that!" I shouted at them.

Well it's all the truth.

I am a bully...a self-centered bully.

Before my parents could continue I opened the door and ran out into the street.

I kept running till I was out of privet drive.

All this time I thought I had a better life...but that's not true.

Harry had a better life than me.

He didn't at first but I guess now it's payback.

I came across a bench and laid down catching my breath.

Man! I need to exercise.

Dudley looked up at the orange, yellow sky that was growing darker and darker making it neally nightful.

After everything Harry has been through...losing his parents he had never known...abused by his relatives...treated as an outcast.

Harry has come a long way.

He's not the freak.

I am.

I am the freak.

I'm monster for treating my only cousin like a person who shouldn't even be on earth!

I'm sorry Harry.

For everything.

I'm sorry for making fun of your new friends.

I'm sorry I didn't help you with the chores or when you were abused.

I'm sorry for thinking what I did was right.

If you can in your heart forgive for these past 17 years of torture please do.

I mean it.

I am sorry.

I'm sorry.

* * *

**hows it so far? there one more chapter after this where dudley and harry meet. and there is also loads of sorrys at the end xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if i took long here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Wow it's been 5 years.

5 years since I last saw my parents.

The day I left with all my thing and went to stay with my relatives.

After the little exercise from running out the house, I went back home two hours later to till them that I was leaving.

Their faces were exactly what I thought they would be.

Shocked.

Gutted.

Teary.

Guilty.

And what amazed me was no hint of anger.

None at all.

After packing my things and went down the stairs.

I saw my parents still standing in the same position.

I thought they would try and talk me out of it, but they just stood there.

It was then I recognized something new in their eyes.

Understanding.

They understood why I was leaving and did nothing to stop it.

I allowed my mum to give one last tightening hug and my dad giving me a hug with the usual slap on the back.

I nodded to them as I walked out the door.

Before it closed they said three words I haven't heard in years.

I love you.

And now it brings me back to the present.

For I am now 23 years old living in a two bedroom flat.

I don't know why I brought a two bedroom cause It's only me but...I like the space.

It also took me a while to get this sort of money to buy a flat for I only moved out 4 months ago.

But thankfully I got a steady job and with the help of my relatives and my parents still giving me money I was able to afford it.

Another good thing is I lost all my chubby fat.

Two months after moving from my parent's house to my dad's brother family I kept looking in the mirror at my enormous belly.

My god! It looked like I was pregnant.

And I know for certain boys can't get pregnant.

But it just feels that way.

But it was a coincidence that my older cousin by a year knew a boxing club that he goes to 4 times a week.

He asked me if i like to sign up and have a go.

I had no hesitation on saying yes.

So after two years of boxing training I am no longer the fatty spoiled boy who craved for everything.

Instead I am nearly 20 years old with a slim muscle body who knows how to respect people in front of him.

And it's feel pretty good.

It's like I am a new person.

A person who needs to tell his wizard cousin how sorry he is.

If he will accept my apology that is.

Another two more years of living with my relatives I decided to move out in my own flat.

Even though I am 23 It's still hard to get a flat for they cost a lot of money.

But I do have good families to help me.

Guess I am really loved after all.

It was quite exciting actually, moving out to be independent.

Living by yourself It's was interesting.

However after a few days It's get boring.

I'm sitting here watching sky on TV and there is nothing on.

I still have my Xbox with me and my few other games with me but...

I'm a adult who wants something more entertaining...just a bit more.

After checking a few more channels I sighed.

I turned off the TV before grabbing my jacket and going outside into the open air.

Staying at home most of time gives you a headache.

I was just walking feeling the breeze swirl around my short brown hair, and the smell of the city.

I then heard laughter, a little girl's laughter.

I turned around and behind me I saw a small girl possibly around 2 years of age.

She was in a pink frilly dress and was seem to be skipping along the path.

With her ginger hair in pigtails bobbing up and down.

I couldn't keep but grin at the girl's optimistic.

But also curious on why her parents weren't around.

As the girl went past me my blue eyes didn't leave her sight.

I then felt my chest tighten when the little girl sure a bird in the sky and decided to chase it...

Meaning she went into the road...

And a car was coming.

My feet began moving on their own as the girl got stage fright standing in the road.

I heard the car sounding it's horn but the person still didn't stop driving.

I grabbed on the small girl's waist and ran toward the other side.

I heard the deep voice of a man shouting what where you were going, but I paid no attention.

I was focused on the small girl.

She was clutching her hands on her shirt and tears began to feel her light green eyes.

The same eyes that remind me of Harry.

It was then I heard a desperate voice of man who shouted out Lily.

And I just knew right then that the person I wanted to see was in front of me.

I saw the man clutching a hand on his chest before grabbing on to the girl.

"What were you thinking Lily? You scared me to death!

I can't believe it.

It is him!

It's Harry!

"Thank you so much for sav-" He paused as Harry looked at me.

Tell you one thing though Harry hasn't changed that much.

His hair is still on the wild side and jet black that curves round his baby-ish face.

And his height well he's a little taller than usual but still smaller than me and I'm 5,10...

so I say around 5,8, 7 maybe?

But his emerald eyes and naming the girl Lily gave me the evidence I needed to know this kid was his.

I looked to noticed he was still staring, his mouth trying to come out with words.

So I started of the conversation off.

"Hi Harry" I said nicely waving my hand.

His mouth closed before responding to my statement.

"Hi to you as well Dudley...It's been a while".

I was happy when Harry looked me in the face as he said it.

He usually does when he has something to say.

But the words between us were always cold, had no feelings, had nothing but hate.

Well that is about to changed.

"So I guess this is your daughter?" I said placing a hand gently on the girl's head.

I saw Harry stiffen a little but then relaxed as Lily giggled.

"Yeah I was supposed to watch her but I didn't do a marvelous job as I got distracted" Harry said running a hand though his hair.

Harry then raised a eyebrow as a grin appeared on my face.

"Well it's a good thing a decided to go for walk or your daughter would be no more...so a thank you would be nice"

I couldn't help but laugh as Harry's mouth open and closed like a fish.

"No. no I'm kidding you don't have to say thank you" I said softly.

Harry just kept staring at me and It was kinder getting on my nerves.

"Harry if you have things to say, please just say them" I said moving my hands into my pocket.

I saw Harry's mouth open when a squeal of a woman's voice shouted out Lily as well.

I'm guessing it was the mother.

The mother like Harry was running towards us and grabbed the girl into a bear hug.

"Sweetie you scared me, don't ever do that to mama again ok?".

The mother had ginger hair like Lily but the woman's hair reminded me of someone.

What's Harry's friend name.

John...No but it's along those lines. I think it's starts with an r, like Ron...yeah that's it.

Ron!

So this must be his sister...I think.

"Excuse me are you Ron's sister?" I said politely.

She looked at me confused but then her brown eyes widened.

I think she recognizes me now.

"Yes I am and you are Dudley correct?".

I could tell she was uneasy, I mean can you blame her?

Obviously not...but I wanted to keep trying at being nice.

"Yes I'm Dudley It's nice to meet you".

I put my hand out for consideration.

She hesitated but then her small hand shook my big hand.

Harry who was watching the whole scene just stood there not knowing what to say.

Well what can he say? I mean really?

Harry then looked at me and said.

"You've changed".

Personally it wouldn't even take a genius to figure that out but for Harry's case it is a huge deal.

"Yeah I'm getting better at respecting the people around me".

Maybe this is my chance to get to know Harry and hopefully become friends.

I looked around the area before asking Harry my question.

"Em listen Harry I want us to get to know eachother again. My flat is up ahead and I was wondering if you would like to come over?".

I was really nervous my hands were shaking so I put them back into my jacket pockets.

I was happy when Harry agreed to come.

Although his wife I believe was agitated.

But I couldn't blame her.

It's me Dudley the selfish, greedy spoiled brat...

But not anymore and I'll prove it.

Harry told his wife and child to go home and he'll see them later.

He then followed me to my flat.

* * *

As I unlocked the door and walked in with Harry, I saw him looking at the surrounding of my flat.

"Nice place you have here" said Harry with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks would you like a drink of fizzy or maybe tea?" I said looking at him for approval.

"Tea would be great. Would it be aright if I sat down?" said Harry looking at the sofa.

"Yeah sure go ahead" I nodded at him as I headed towards the kitchen.

Everything is good so far.

But there is so much to say.

So much to apology for...

Yet I also don't want to spoil it.

After I finished his tea and grabbed myself an energy drink.

I walked towards the living and gave Harry his tea.

"Thank you" Harry said smiling.

I sat opposite Harry looking at the table in front of us.

The atmosphere was a little awkward.

Not cold...just awkward.

"So how have you been?".

I startled a bit as I was in thought.

I looked at Harry giving him an answer.

"Everything been alright. I have a nice job to keep this place running and I occasionally hang out with my cousin Charlie who I have lived with and his family for 5 years".

I winced.

I shouldn't have said cousin.

He might think Charlie is the cousin I only care about.

"You lived there for 5 years? What about your parents are they ok?"

I saw Harry's green eyes fill up with concern.

Why the hell should he be concerned?

I couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you concerned? I-I mean we treat you horribly and you are worried why?"

Harry gave the cup a little squeeze before he put it on the table like he was going to drop it.

"Well...I know I have been through many ruff years but...they are the only parents I have ever known so I am a little concerned about them".

I saw Harry fiddling with his hands, and his face appearing to be a little red.

I chuckled taking a sip of my drink before answering.

"Well my parents are alive and well. They call me almost every three days to see how are thing are going".

I paused wanting to tell him the truth on why I left.

So I guess the time is now.

"A-actually there was a reason why I left".

Harry had a frown on his face.

It understandable why he would...He probably thought I had a great life.

A bit wrong there Harry.

"On the day you left are house my parents were happy about the devil being gone...I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" I said putting my hands up.

Harry nodded waiting for me to continue.

"But I wasn't happy I felt regret and sadness inside me. I couldn't enjoy that fact you was gone".

I stopped to look at Harry who looked intrigued but also confused.

"I dunno it was weird to start with...But I started thinking about all the times I have hurt you and I felt horrible for doing it so I couldn't be like my parents".

I felt a stinging in my chest.

Like it's saying to me let it all out.

Tell him how you really feel.

"But then I began thinking about what my parents were saying on how you were naughty. I realized then and now that you were never naughty...just mistreated".

I saw Harry beginning to relax like there's more to the story.

And there is.

"When I said I didn't want anything like accessories, they thought you had cursed me. But I thought to myself how can Harry curse me he's not even here".

I laughed a little but I was hallow...no feelings.

"When I tried to get them to listen to me they just kept on blaming you on how you were controlling me...I couldn't handle it".

Oh god my heart it's...

It's hurting.

"And that when I realized after a long time that I..."

Harry saw me looking away with sorrow in my eyes.

"Come Dudley you can tell me" Harry sad softly and calmly.

You really are kind aren't you Harry?

"I was jealous of you".

I finally said it.

Harry looked ultimately surprised

Well hearing that from me.

A person who got everything.

Even I would be surprised.

"Y-you were jealous of me how?"

Harry said leaning his elbows on his knees waiting for my answer.

"I always believed that I had everything. Loving parents, relatives, friends. If I ask for something I would get it but".

I paused running a hand through my hair.

"And then there was you. A boy who had nothing. No parents, no other relatives that cared and no friends before you went to the wizard school and yet".

I leaned my hand across my face like I was hiding.

"And yet when I think about what I got that you haven't, it makes me feel like the most cruel self-centered boy in the world".

I stopped to look at Harry who was staring at the floor.

I then saw him fiddling with his hands and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well...I guess where in the same boat...Cause I'm jealous of you".

Now that surprised me.

I mean I had everything he didn't right?

That could be the reason but...

There seems more to it than that.

"Well it's similar to what you just said. You have parents, relatives that love you. I have friends and glad of it but...I still wish I had parents like you who could have loved me. If I was normal then maybe my parents would still be alive, by loved by everyone including you, auntie Petunia and uncle Vernon...That's what I wish for".

I couldn't help but taken in what he said.

It made me realized how idiotic I was.

All he wanted was love from his real family.

And that's the one thing he didn't get.

Wow I really am the cruelest being on earth.

"H-Harry"

His green eyes looked into my brown eyes.

I am going to tell him.

"I'm sorry".

How sorry I am.

"I'm sorry for not realizing how much you needed us and how you wanted us to love you. But instead we called you a freak, when in fact we are the freaks. Are treatment towards you was so appalling just because you were a wizard. However it still was no excuse before we found out you was a wizard. My parents and myself abused you, made you do chores, treated you like a slave and yet".

His eyes never left me as I still continued to talk.

"You still smiled believing that help will come. You did as you were told, you were never naughty just...Unloved...Unloved by your own family.

His eyes widened as I snapped at him.

"We was supposed to love you, not that weasel family. We was meant to take care of you and yet all we did you push you away I".

I stopped to calm myself down.

I didn't mean to snap at Harry.

It just happened.

"I-I'm sorry for everything that I did...I hope one day you forgive me for my actions. And I'm telling you this now, I'm not the same spoiled brat that I once was. I grown to respect the people around, I've learned to become nicer to everyone and hopefully start a friendship with my cousin named Harry Potter".

Harry's face held emotions.

I'm glad that none of it was anger.

"Harry will I be able to have that chance?".

If Harry said I will give you my answer tomorrow that will be ok with me.

Just as long as I repay for my cruelty.

"Yes".

Did I just hear that?

He said yes didn't he?

Already?

"Yes I forgive for everything and it would be cool to have a friendship with the only cousin that I have".

I saw Harry's face grow into a grin.

I just had to grin back.

"Well it seems we have major catching up to do". I said chuckling.

Then I thought of something.

To get to know Harry I have to know about magic.

A smile appeared on my face.

Maybe learning magic could be a good thing.

"Hey Harry would it alright if you could teach me about magic".

I had to laugh as Harry's mouth wide opened.

"Really? Are you sure".

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah I mean. To get to know you I have to know magic as well. And maybe I will be a lot of fun...So what do you say?".

I was a little nervous in case he said no.

But I then saw him get up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I'll teach you magic but on one condition".

Oh god what is the condition?

What do I have to do?

"Don't use it for evil"

His face was serious as he said it.

Oh was that it?

Easy as pie.

"Deal" I said.

I shook hands with his smaller hand.

I saw Harry look at the time.

It was 6:30.

Wow time sure does past when your having fun...or talking.

"Im afraid I have to go now. My wife would probably kill me if I'm late for dinner".

A smirked pledged on his face.

"And I can't teach you If I'm dead right?".

A chuckled escape from my lips.

"Too right?".

Harry went to get his coat and shoes on before walking towards the door.

When he did, he turned around to look at me.

"Since it's weekend how would you like me to pop round tomorrow say 1:00?".

I was thrilled that he wanted to teach me so quickly.

"Sure that's fine with me".

Harry put his hand up.

"See ya Dudley".

I copied what he did.

"See ya tomorrow Harry".

The word Harry would usually be like poison to me when I was a kid.

But not anymore.

To me now it's a new friendship.

I watched as he gave a one last smile before closing the door.

I walked towards the living room collapsing on the sofa.

I turned the TV on even though I wasn't paying any attention to it.

I was deep in thought.

The day went better than I expected.

I also couldn't believe he forgave me so easily.

I laid down on the sofa with my hands behind my head.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

We still have a long way to go...Like 23 years of it!

But as people say life is too short.

So might as well make the best.

Starting now with my cousin.

Harry Potter.

* * *

**Well that's the ending. Hope you like. **

**I know Dudley's dad doesn't have brother but in this story he does. Other than that I think this piece went great!**


End file.
